vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol and Mary-Alice
'The relationship between Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson and the New Orleans Witch Mary-Alice Claire. ' Kol and Mary-Alice Claire had an alliance and history at the turn of the 20th century, before he was once again daggered by Klaus. After years of torment at Klaus's whims, Kol made plans to take down his brother and his witches in 1914, allying himself with Mary-Alice and Astrid to help him by creating dark objects for him to use, and to spell the one of the daggers to work on his brother. Kol and Mary-Alice had a romantic relationship in addition to their alliance, which is assumed to have continued until their alliance eventually fell apart before Kol was daggered. History Kol was undaggered again in 1901, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings. It was in 1914 that he started building alliances with the witches of the French Quarter and allied with Mary-Alice to work to take down Klaus and his witches. Despite this alliance and apparent romantic relationship, Mary-Alice expressed concern for Kol's real intentions, noting that she knew the stories about how he would use witches and then discard them when he was done with them. Kol insisted that these were lies his family had created against him, telling her that Klaus would make New Orleans vampire country, and an alliance with him would help her ensure the safety of future generations of her family. Kol began to teach Mary-Alice and a witch named Astrid a magic that he had learned in Arabia, called Kemiya. It centered on the boundaries between magic and science, and would allow the make up of an object to be changed. The three of them created numerous dark objects to be used as weapons in the war to be waged against Klaus. He intended on building up the skills of the witches so that he could have Mary Alice and Astrid spell a dagger so that it would work on Klaus and he could put his brother down the same way that he'd had decades stolen from him. One of the tombs in the Lafayette Cemetery served as Kol's clubhouse and where he, Mary-Alice and Astrid did their spells and stored their weapons. At some point, Kol's relationship with Mary-Alice degraded for unknown reasons due to something that he did. Mary-Alice would then lock him out of his 'playhouse', casting a spell so that only a Claire could open it. She payed dearly for her actions, though the details are currently unknown, and Kol was daggered as a result of his tirade against his brother. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Kol told Davina about his alliance with Mary-Alice briefly when asking her to use her blood to unlock the tomb he'd frequented in 1914. He said that he pissed off the prettiest of his witches, referring to Mary-Alice, and that was why she locked him out. Trivia * Mary-Alice was Kol's favourite witch in 1914, and they had an apparent romantic relationship, though it seemed Mary-Alice's feelings for Kol were more genuine than his for her. * In the present day, Kol aligns himself with Davina, teaching her the same magic he taught Mary-Alice to continue his plan from 1914 - to create a dagger that would put down Klaus, and only him. * While his relationships with Mary-Alice may have more been for fun than actual feelings, it is unknown what Kol's real feelings are towards her descendant Davina, who he also flirts with in addition to working on magic with her. * The results of their quest to take down Klaus is currently unknown, but their alliance falls apart due to something Kol does. * The two of them, along with Astrid, created many dark objects that were seen in Season 1. * They will both appear in flashbacks in the episode The Map of Moments. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:The Originals Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Enemy Relationship Category:The Originals Season Two Category:New Orleans Residents